The Finales L4d2
by TheAwesomeTwo
Summary: The surivors try to surived all the finales.Will they all Surive? Will 1 of them die? Please and Review to find out cause i'm not telling u.I will also do L4d2 No Mercy if you Review so please Review i will be very happy if you do so REVIEW.
1. Dead Center Finale

let's go get the car in the mall!. Ellis said. We'cant Ellis Nick said to his we can there are gas cans that we can u to get out of the Mall Zoey said.U are right i love u I love too Rochelle now let's kill some zombies,fill up car the cas, and get the hell out of Zoey said. Rochelle grab Zoey and started to make out each other until Zoey move away from Rochelle and saw that Rochelle was very we are in the car Zoey Ro said, meanwhile Francis and Louis were getting some can gans when a Smoker grab Francis and started to pull him closer to him shoot it Louis! Francis it! Louis Louis Francis said to problem Louis said and grab Francis and kiss him Long and with will talk about this later Louis said and let go of Francis and went to get more gas cans for the car leaving Francis shocked and ! Ellis yelled. Kill the Tank Ellis and Louis said while shooing the big ass Tank hit Rochelle sending her flying and Downing Her.I'm down Rochelle yelled i coming Zoey yelled while get her meanwhile Francis,Nick,Ellis,and Louis are killing the Tanks and other along with Ellis whlie the other 2 went to get the rest of the gas and Nick fill the last couple of gas cans and yelled Everyone get in the god damm car! Everyone heard Francis and Nick yelled that the car is ready to and Ellis jump off the stairs and on to the they both cursed and started to go the car lumping but a Charger just had to Charge at Ellis and Louis flying into Zoey picking up Rochelle kill the Charger Zoey yelled at Francis and Nick so they kill the Charger,got everyone up and they drove out the Lovebirds Francis and other Lovebirds Ellis and the Final LoveBirds Rochelle and Zoey all made out and Ellis said Ceda and New Orelans here we come! Yeah Ellis your right Louis we aren't there let Rochelle and Zoey said at same time getting a glare from everyone,We well soon Rochelle and Zoey said together and went to make out. Yeah New Orelans here we come Ellis said and drove the faster and Kill all son's Bitch's that my rules Ellis added.


	2. Dark Carivnal Finale

Oh my God! is the midnight Riders Francis and Ellis yelled together while grabbing there guns. Ok here the plan Francis and Ellis you kill all the zombies near the lights Zoey said. Got it they both said. Louis and Nick you kill the rest of zombies and Me and Rochelle will get some supples to start the song up and alarm the chopper Zoey said to everyone and she and Rochelle went to get some supples you sure this is a good idea? Louis asked Francis,Ellis,and just grab Louis and kiss him right on the lips Feel Better? Francis asked Louis and just smile when Louis shook his head very we got the supples Rochelle and Zoey asked and saw Francis and Louis kissing on the ! Zoey said but they did not here them Guys! Rochelle and Zoey yelled together and Francis and Louis turn to see them in front Ro and Zoey. We got the supples,the Guns,the First aid Kits,and everything else we need Rochelle said.1,2,3,4! Ellis and Francis yelled I LOVE THE MIDNIGHT RIDERS you stop singing and Kill the zombies Louis and Nick yelled so they went to help the rest of the gang kill the zombies Jockey Zoey yelled but the Jockey had already grab her and started riding but just then A Tank, A Hunter, And A Boomer came out. Damm there are so many of them Louis said whlie killing some are wait where is Zoey? Nick asked and everyone look at him weirdly what i'm just ! kill the Jockey on me Zoey yelled.I got it Rochelle said getting her sniper Rifle and sanping the Jockey's head off got it Rochelle help me kill The Tank Ellis yelled whlie getting pound get it off me Ellis yelled please i'm begging Ellis yelled so they ganged up on The Tank and kill The Tank just before Ellis Guys I own you big time Ellis said to problem kid Nick said to Ellis giving him a kiss and Zoey grab Rochelle and started to make out with her we wait to get in fucking HellaChoper to making out with your Boyfriend of Girlfriend ok? Francis said slowly getting a finger from on the Chopper Zoey yelled and everyone was there when a smoker pulled Zoey away from the Chopper alloweding the Hunter to pound her with out worrying about the other surivors but the surivors got out of Chopper and kill the Smoker and The Hunter when they heard A Tank throwing a rock at the Surivors got in the Chopper and yelled at the pliot fly away already! they yelled at pliot and just then same Tank threwed a anolther rock at them Fly already! They all yelled louder at The Pliot said and flew the 6 Surivors to safely but while the pliot started so feel sick and he started to attacking everyone and he let go of the Control of the i don't know how to Control so wers going down and the Coppter crashed into a train where the fuck are we! Ellis yelled. I dont know Ellis or anybody if we want to surived we all half to work together and Rochelle and Zoey said lets going upstairs and finish what we started and Ro and Zoey when upstairs to have everyone sleep thinking what will happend after The Crash that just had everyone they be safe please Read and Review to find out what happend next


	3. Hard Rain Finale

Hello? Ellis hello there how are you doing The Man asked are in front in a big house next to a big lake Nick right i'm on my way protect yourself while i'm coming The Man Ellis said guys horde! so they started killing the theres 2 Tanks not 1 Louis yelled.I'm help Francis said and help Louis up and kill the you like that! Louis yelled at the dead 's dead Louis Francis said to he said and kiss the Other Tank Rochelle and Zoey yelled at the sametime to the group im out of ammo Zoey got the Tank get some ammo Rochelle Zo said while giving her a hot be right back Rochelle said and when to get some ammo and A First Aid Kit but was spitter is the spitter goo can u guys get me help please? Rochelle begged the are you in here? Louis i''m in here Louis Rochelle said. Come on get help he said while getting her up and protecting her while she healed ? Louis asked yeah let's get back there and kill zombies Nick throw your pipe Nick said and threw his pipe bomb as close to the zombies as it Nick said guys the boat is here he also added lets go he in the boat now can't stay much longer The Man were coming Rochelle and Zoey yelled together and got in the boat and Kiss her Zoey Rochelle i know and kept grinding Rochelle and pull her pants off fuck me! Ro yelled. Ok Rochelle and she suck Rochelle boobs and Zoey did the same thing to was great Ro and Zo said together and when back to bed.


	4. Swamp Fever Finale

We have to alarm the Burger Tank sign Nick they alarm the horde to get the guy to ! Ellis yelled but the Hunter pounce on him it off me Ellis it Nick said while killing the Nick Ellis said,Your welcome Ellis he ! Louis yelled i got it while trying to kill the Tank but the Tank hit him to the me up Louis yelled.I got you Francis said while helping him up and Louis kiss Louis but let's let kill the Tank Francis said.I got it Zoey said while killing the kill Zo Rochelle said while kissing 's kill the horde Francis and Nick said then the boat came 's get out the hell out of here Ro and Zo said everyone kill the Tank and got on the made it Louis we did made Francis Orleans we are almost there Ellis we almost there Rochelle and Zoey together and when back to make out and so did Francis and Louis and so did Ellis and Nick until they get to New Orleans.


	5. The Parish Finale

So you're saying if don't cross the Bridge the Muiltary will blow us and the bridge,well that's some bullshit if u ask me Francis and Nick said together.I know that Zoey said,we have to cross the bridge without getting blow up so we are gonna grab are guns and stuff or run out and die she let's kill some zombies and get across the bridge we got past the swamp, the city so we can get across the bridge Ellis they alarm the bridge and started to get across the bridge but A Hunter,A Smoker,and A Boomer came out all at same Louis yelled while killing the infected got it! he said on Louis Francis told him we just have to get pass the Tank and Hello Copter we are he they all started to kill him but The Tank threw a car at them dowing Rochelle,Zoey and are down they all yelled at the other 3 and they got them up right before The Tank threw them off the on guys Nick yelled pipe bomb out and threw the Pipe Bomb right into the horde of Zombies that were after them so they got off the Bridge and started running to the HellaCopter and were almost there when Another Tank came out but they all saw the Tank and started to kill it also while getting in the Copter and they all got in they before The Tank threw a Rock at them but lucked help them when The Tank miss just before it was out of sight and they all sighed while said Were Safe and Rochelle and Zoey and Francis and Louis and also Nick and Ellis to make out and they were all safe For Now!


	6. No Mercy Finale

When We Call The Hella Copter The Horde Will Come And We Just Have To Surive Till The Copter Comes Louis Said. Yeah That So Easy Nick And Francis Said Annoy. Come On Let's Just Start This Zoey Said And Call For The Copter Alarming The Horde. Horde! Ellis Yelled. Well Don't Just Stand There Kill Them! Nick Yelled. Pipe Bomb Out Louis Said As He Threw It To The Horde. Damm Nice Pipe Bomb Throw Louis,Rochelle Said. Charger! Ellis Said But The Charger Already Had Got Ellis And Started Pounding Him To The Ground. He Pounding Me To The Ground! Ellis Yelled. Got It Louis Said As He Kill The Charger. Thanks A Lot Louis Ellis Problem Ellis He Said. Guys Tank! Rochelle And Zoey Yelled Tank Threw A Rock At The Surivors Hiting Francis,He Fell Back And Slip Off The Edge,Luckily He Got He Arms To The Edge In ! Louis Yelled. Louis We Have To Kill The Tank Before We Get Francis Nick Said. Lets Kill This Mother Fucker Louis Said Angerly. So All The Surivors Team Up And Kill The Tank Very Quickly And The Copter Had Already Came And Were Hurrying Them To Get On The Copter. You Guys Go I'm Going To Save Francis Louis 're Going To Help You Zoey Louis,Rochelle,And Zoey Are Going To Save Francis, Nick Said As They Wait In The Copter. I Hope They Make It Ellis Said. Let's Get You Up Louis Said To Francis Who Was Just About To A Lot Louis Francis Said And They Climb Up The Stairs And Way There Way Up The Ramp When The Horde Started Again With A Hunter And A Tank. Oh Shit Man Run Louis Francis Said And They Did Just That Right As The Tank Threw A Rock The Copter Flew We Are Safe For Now Nick For Now Everyone Were Right They Are Safe For Now!


End file.
